Use of automobiles has been part of the modern life. However, many times handling these units are difficult, time and energy consuming. One of such conditions is making a U-turn when needed particularly in a narrow driveway or the end of a narrow valley or street. In these circumstances commonly the driver ends up with turning the car by multiple back and forth moves or driving backward by turning his/her body and neck and shoulders, which has the problems such as limited vision, limited control of the car as well as Neck and shoulder pains. Also it takes more time, uses extra gas, polluting the air and entering the street driving backward which is much more dangerous than driving forward when the vision is significantly more. For these reasons this applicant introduces units which allow a mechanized means to be utilized for rotating the car 180° in a practically smallest surface possible, so that the driver would not need to drive backward and accept the discomfort and risks.